


Stars can't shine without darkness

by Glacy28



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Detention, F/M, Forgiveness, Post-Framework Universe (Marvel), Post-Season 5, Redemption
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-14 02:21:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11198442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glacy28/pseuds/Glacy28
Summary: Daisy is in space, locked up in a cell. She starts counting days and engages the conversation with her new cellmate.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language and it is my first AU, so be indulgent please. :)  
> ... And I definitely loved the framework !

A gasp. Open eyes. Rapid heartbeats. Putting a hand against her head. The feeling. It hurts. It really hurts. Trying to stand up. Too weak. Trying to sit on the couch. Slowly. White walls. All around her. Trying to remember what to do when you're locked up in a cell. His words coming to her mind. The necessity to keep calm.

_Take a deep breath._  

What she did. Softly.

_Don't rush anything_.

Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. Trying to keep calm. Counting the numbers. One. Two. One. Two. A mantra.

_Don't look around yet, but try to remember what happened before._  

She was in a bar. With the team. With Coulson, May, Mack, Yoyo, Fitzsimmons. Sitting next to Simmons and Coulson. Eating a pie. A good moment. All back together. Like a family. They were her family. Ready to affront what coming for them, next. Suddenly, they were here. Men in black suits. And then, everything turned black. The blackout. And now, she is here.

_Then look around._

Turning her head to look around. White walls. All around. A door. A bed. A window maybe. But it will be too easy. She can still hope for it.

_Try to see if there are inscriptions, elements telling you where you are. Look for any signs._  

What she's doing. Still listening the voice in her head. Trying to get up. A success. A smile in her face. The beginning. First step. She goes to the center of the room. Trying to listen for every song. But she heard nothing. Not a vibration. Not a sound. Nothing. Panic growing. Trying to use her power suddenly. Not working. She wants to cry. Inhale. Exhale. She is smarter than that. She is more than that. Her powers don't define us after all. She is. So she starts putting herself together and starts looking around her more precisely. Coming close to the door. Her hands against the surface. And suddenly she can feel it : buttons. Pushing one. A slide. Turning her head to see what was happening. She goes to the window. Her eyes looking at the painting. In fact, it isn't a painting but reality. Millions of stars. A tourbillon of colors. Meteorites. Fragments of meteorites floating beyond the glass. Astonishing. Beautiful.

She is in space.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for kudos, viewing :) Sorry, it's short but I'm working a lot in this moment. I try to do better next time. And I will come to the main point of this story in the next chapter.

Minutes. Seconds. Counting them. Trapped in this room. She tries again. Trying to found an exit. Trying to found a way out.

\- Coulson ! Jemma ! Fitz ! Anyone heard me ?! Anyone copies ?!

Screaming their name. She did it before. Maybe it was useless. She wasn't sure. After all, she doesn't know if they could hear her. It is certainly not the case because no one has ever respond to her. She is alone. Alone in a room. So she tries again. She tries to use her power. Useless. Again. It isn't okay, but for no, she can do anything else. She can only guess it was written from the beginning. For now, she can only try to call their name. Hoping they would answer. It isn't the case yet. And she hates the feeling. She hates this feeling : to be useless. She is gifted but she can't use her gift. What's mean, if she isn't able to use it, it will be the same case for Yoyo. So for now, she is trapped. Trapped not in a room, but in a cell. It is maybe a room with one bed, but it is still a cell. She is sure of that. Oh yes the landscape is nice, and she can look at the earth, at the stars, at the galaxy. But at the same time, she hates looking at this particular landscape. A painting which give her the desire to cry or to punch something or someone. The most point distroubling is the silence. She almost hopes that someone come here. If they come, she can put a face on the enemy. She can fight them. She can find their weakness and try mostly to escape. But she can't do that if there was no one to be found. Waiting. She wasn't the most patient girl, but she knows she has no other choice. So she decides she will wait. After all it was only a topical issue, a technique of torture. Nothing more. Nothing less. But she knows she can't afford to yield. So she waits.

Waiting. Again and again.

And suddenly.

Footsteps.

Maybe nothing was lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you enjoy this ! Please leave a comment or kudos ! And, if you want more, tell me.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you enjoy this ! Please leave a comment or kudos ! And, if you want more, tell me.


End file.
